Mr Sandman
by briannah.hauff
Summary: The Criminal Minds team is put onto another case on Halloween, but this one is different from the others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Halloween. I also got this idea from KMDWrierGrl

Chapter 1

"Just when I thought I would get to celebrate Halloween this year, another case comes up." Emily Prentiss sighed. Emily was sitting in the meeting room with David Rossi and Spencer Reid for yet, another case. "What did you expect? Holidays aren't exactly a priority in this field," he pointed out to her. "I know, it's just I wanted to watch movies on fake monsters, not have to actually find a real one." "Hey guys, do you know what's going on?" JJ asked. "No, not a clue." Prentiss answered. JJ walked over and slouched down into her chair right next to Prentiss'. "Is everything okay?" Spencer asked looking up from his file. "No, not really." "What's wrong?" Prentiss asked looking concerned. "It's just, I really wanted to take Henry out Trick 'r Treating this year. I'm tired of letting him down." JJ looked upset. "Then why don't you just ask Hotch if you can sit this one out?" Rossi asked as if it was that obvious. "Because, Will won't allow it. He knows how much this job means to me and I save lives doing it." JJ said with defeat. Prentiss turned around and patted JJ on the back to comfort her. Morgan came storming in and dropped into his chair. "I can't believe this is happening. I was excited to do some trick 'r treating tonight." "Yeah, more like gettin' some lovin.'" Prentiss mumbled. Morgan shot daggers at her and Spencer finally piped in. "You know, Halloween evolved from the ancient Celtic holiday of Samhain, modern Halloween has actually become less about literal ghost and ghouls and more about costumes and candy. The Celts used the day to mark the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter, and also believed that the transition between the seasons was a bridge to the world of the dead." When Spencer had finished his ramble, everyone just stared at him. He gulped and then went back to reading the file. Before anyone could say anything else, Hotch and Garcia came in and they knew it was time to get down to business. "All right, what do we got here?" Hotch asked when he sat down. Garcia picked up a remote and pushed a button to show crime scenes. "Well, fifteen years ago, a six-year old boy by the name of Michael Myers, killed his seventeen-year old sister, Judith Myers in her bedroom." Garcia informed before pushing another button to show the crime scene. Before she continued Morgan asked, "Wait, wait, why are we going over a case that happened fifteen years ago?" "Because last night, Michael escaped from Smith's Grove Sanitarium. And no one has seen him since." "How did he escape?" Rossi asked. "He stole his doctors car and drove away." "How could he drive is he's never learn?" asked Prentiss. "Just by observing, it could happen." Spencer said. "His doctor believes he is going back to Haddonfield, Illinois." Garcia interrupted. "We need to help find Michael before he does any more damage." Hotch informed. "Damage?" Morgan asked. "He killed two security guards at the hospital and has also killed a tow truck driver on the way to Haddonfield." The whole team looked at each other with worried glances and then looked back at Hotch. "It's very important that we find him. Wheels up in thirty."

Thank you for reading my story, and please review it! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you for reading! Please review!

The team arrived to Haddonfield, Illinois that afternoon and drove to the Police headquarters. When they arrived, they noticed that there were three police cars at the station. When they went inside everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. After a few minutes of awkwardness the Sheriff came up to them with a man in a trench coat behind him. "Sheriff, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, and this is my team." When the sheriff looked back at everyone else, they went back to work and acted like they weren't listening in. "Sorry about that, this is just nerve wracking for everyone here." "We understand. Who is this?" Hotch gestured to the man in the trench coat. "Oh, this is Dr. Loomis. He took care of Michael in the hospital." The doctor and Hotchner shook hands before Hotch asked them both, "Did you find anything else on Michael?" "No, we haven't found him yet, but we have all our men on it." The Sheriff said. "He's looking for his sister, he's coming here! We have to find him." Dr. Loomis said anxiously. "Dr. Loomis, what do you mean looking for his sister? Isn't she dead?" Morgan asked. "No! He had a younger sister, but when he killed Judith, they put her in a protection program and was adopted into a new family." "How do you know that?" Rossi asked him. "Because that's what his file said. He's looking for her and we need to find him!" Dr. Loomis practically yelled. "Dr. Loomis, you need to calm down. We will do everything we can to find him." JJ reassured. "Let's hope so." Dr. Loomis said before walking off. "Emily, could you go try to get Dr. Loomis to talk. I want to know everything about Michael." Hotch asked her. Prentiss nodded before walking after Dr. Loomis. "What do we do first?" the Sheriff asked. "We need to go check out the cemetery where Judith was buried and Myers house." "Why? No one has lived in the house since the murder and what makes Judith's grave so special?" "What's not special about it?" Morgan asked. "He would want to go back to see his house and his sister's grave. It means everything to him. You also need to have patrol cars at these places." Hotch said. "I'm sorry agents, but I'm not going to waste all my police cars just so that they can sit at places where he won't even be there," the Sheriff said stubbornly. "He will be there. You just need to be patient." JJ told him. The Sheriff nodded and everyone got ready to go to these destinations. Dr. Loomis, Prentiss, Morgan, and Jareau went to Myers' house, while the Sheriff, Hotchner, Reid, and Rossi went to Judith Myers' grave. "What do remember about the murder?" Spencer asked the Sheriff. The Sheriff stopped to think about it and then sighed. "I was just a rookie cop when it happened. I was glad I wasn't the one that got called in to check it out. It surprised me when I heard that a six-year old boy killed his own sister. Worst thing that I've ever heard." Taylor, the graveyard owner was walking ahead and said, "Every town has something like this happen. I remember a guy over in Russellville. Charley Bowles. About fifteen years ago, he finished dinner, excused himself from the table, went out into the garage and got a hacksaw, then came back into the house, kissed his wife and two children goodbye, and then proceeded to-" "Where are we?" the Sheriff asked. "Just right over there a ways. And I remember Judith Myers. Just couldn't believe it. A young boy like that-" Taylor stopped talking and stood still. "What is it?" Rossi asked. "Why do they do it?" Taylor said pointing to a plot right in front of them. The group looks and sees that a headstone is missing, uprooted from the ground. "Goddam kids. They'll do anything on Halloween." Taylor mumbled. "Whose grave is it?" Hotch asked. Taylor checked his notebook, then counted the rows and plots. "18…20…Judith Myers…" Taylor gave the group a quizzical look. The Sheriff shaked his head and looked around the graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They all met back up at the police station. Hotch took Prentiss to the side and asked, "What did you find out?" "Well, when we got there, it looked like someone had been staying there and Dr. Loomis was acting freaked out." "It that it?" Hotch asked. "No, he said he had spent eight years trying to reach out to Michael and then spent seven trying to keep him locked away because he realized that the boy was purely evil." "Where is he now?" "He's still at the house. He wanted to stay and see if Michael will come back." "He's by himself?" Hotch asked angrily. Prentiss was taken aback by this and quietly said, "Yes." "I want you to go back to the house and wait with Dr. Loomis. Do you understand?" "Yes,." Prentiss said quietly before leaving to go. Prentiss drove over to the house and looked around for Dr. Loomis. She called for him but never got an answer back. She became worried and pulled out her gun before going inside the house and looking around. She finally realized that he must have left and started to go back to the main floor. As she was going down the stairs, without her knowing, Michael came up from behind her and stabbed her in the back. When he pulled the knife out, Emily fell down the stairs and hit her head on the ground. Her head was throbbing and her back was burning. She looked up and saw Michael slowly coming down the stairs. She shakily pulled out her gun and tried to aim it at Michael but her vision became doubled. She raised her gun and with determination pulled the trigger four times. The first two hit the walls but the last two hit Michael in the chest. It pushed him back a little, but he still kept coming towards her. Her breath was shaky and for once, she was never so scared in her life. She tried to sit up and crawl away but felt a sharp pain in her back. She cried out in pain and did the one thing she thought she would never do, beg for her life. Michael stood above her with his knife, holding the power of life and death, and brought it down.

Thank you for reading my story, please review it! Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Hotch had Spencer, Garcia, and JJ go over Michael's case files while Morgan and Rossi were at the morgue. Hotch was making calls when he saw Dr. Loomis come in without Emily. He quickly finished the phone call and walked over to Dr. Loomis. "Where's Prentiss?" Hotch asked him. "What do you mean?" Dr. Loomis looked confused. "I sent Prentiss back over to the house to stay with you until you decided to come back. Where is Prentiss?" Hotch asked with a bit of hostile. "I don't know." Dr. Loomis said angrily. They had a bit of a stare down before realization hit Dr. Loomis. He looked scared and shocked. "We need to go back now! She may be in danger," he told Hotch worriedly. Hotch looked at Garcia on the screen and said, "Can you track her phone?" "Yes sir" Garcia said as she was typing away. They waited for a few seconds before a worried expression came over her face and she said, "Something is wrong, I can't find it." "Try again." Hotch ordered. "There's no time! We need to go back to the house now. She may be hurt." Dr. Loomis said hysterically. The all looked at each other before running outside and getting into the cars to drive to the house. They parked by the house and raced inside. They pulled out their guns and looked around for Emily. Hotch turned into one room and saw something on the floor. He came closer and saw that it was Emily. He put his gun back in its holster and ran towards her, calling the rest of the team. He picked her up in his arms and held her. He tried to wake her up but nothing happened. His breath hitched and tears filled his eyes. He couldn't' believe this was happening. He felt that it was all his fault and wished that he could take back what he had said to her. Tell her how sorry he was and how big of an asshole he was to her. He felt like it was only him and Emily and didn't even noticed that the whole team was surrounding them. JJ had already called an ambulance and the police and it was only a matter of time before they arrived. The paramedics came inside and took Emily away from Hotch. He followed them and went with them to the hospital, not telling JJ or Spencer what they could do. They looked at each other and knew that they had to stay on task and go back to the police station.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thank you for reading! Please review it!

While Hotch was awaiting answers on Prentiss' condition, the rest of the team was trying to look for Michael's younger sister. Not long after Hotch was waiting at the hospital, the doctor came out and gave him the unfortunate news that Prentiss had died right as she had been put on the table. Hotch couldn't believe what was happening. How could Prentiss have died, they just got her back. Hotch knew he shouldn't tell the team the terrible news yet, because he needed them to stay on task.

While Hotch was mourning, the team was researching. When it got down to the moment where they started to lose hope, they found the younger sister. "Her names Laurie Strode." Garcia stated. "Sorry?" Rossi asked. "I found Michael's younger sister." Garcia said. "Well, where is she?" Rossi said a bit irritated. "What about Hotch?" JJ asked. "He's busy at the hospital. We can do this. Can you text us the address, Garcia?" Morgan asked. "Consider it done." Garcia said before leaving the chat. "JJ could you stay here if Hotch comes back?" Morgan asked. "Of course" she answered. After that Morgan, Rossi, and Spencer ran out of the station and went to the Strode house. When they got there and knocked on the door, no one answered. They kept knocking and became more and more worried. Morgan walked around the house to look through the windows and decided to call JJ. "Hello?" JJ answered. "JJ, its Morgan, could you call the parents? There's no one here?" "Of course." They waited for a while before JJ called them back. "What do you got, JJ?" Morgan asked. "The parents are out on a business trip and they said that Laurie is babysitting Tommy tonight." "Where's Tommy's house?" There was a moment of silence before she came back "It's 402 Gekelor Lane." Morgan hung up and ran back over to Rossi and Reid. "What's going on?" Spencer asked. "The parents are on a business trip and Laurie is babysitting. I got the address." "Then let's go." Rossi said. "Wait, you two need to stay here if Laurie comes back or Michael comes here." "Are you serious?" Rossi asked. "Yes,. Michael might not even know she's babysitting. We have to take everything into consideration." Rossi and Reid nodded and Morgan was off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thank you for reading! Please review it.

While Hotch was morning, he got a phone call from Spencer. Hotch tried to compose himself before answering the phone. "This is Hotch." "Hotch! We found out who the sister is." "Well, did you go to her house." "She's out babysitting." "Well, figure out where she is." "Hotch, we know where she is." "Then go there!" "Morgan made Rossi and I stay." "He went on his own?" "Yes," Hotch sighed and then said, "All right, I'll leave the hospital and catch up with him. You stay at the house." Before Spencer could answer Hotch hung up and ran out of the hospital.

Morgan was running down the neighborhoods looking for the Doyle's house. Right when he was going to walk up to the house he heard screaming from the house across from it. He decided to run over and saw Laurie running out of the house. "Help! Someone help me!" Laurie shouted. Morgan ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She was bewildered and in shock. She didn't seem to hear his question. "Laurie! Are you okay?" "Yeah. But he killed all of my friends. They're all dead!" she shouted at him. "Listen to me! I need you to go to the Doyle house, lock it up, and call 911. Got it?" Laurie slowly nodded and then he let her go so that she could run. Morgan took out his gun and slowly walked into the dark house. He tried to turn on the lights but they wouldn't work. He continued to walk into the house and tried to be as quiet as he could. Morgan started to walk into the dining room and didn't noticed that Michael was walking up behind him. Before Michael could stab Morgan, Hotch busted into the room and said, "Look out!" Morgan turned around to see what was going on and saw Hotchner step in front of him and Michael stabbed him in the chest. Michael kicked Hotch back and he fell to the floor. Morgan yelled, "Hotch, no!" He stepped up to Michael and shot him three times in the chest, without giving it another thought. Michael stumbled back and that gave Morgan enough time to go over to Hotch and see if he was okay. "Hotch, are you okay?" Morgan turned him over before Michael was behind him and tossing him across the room and hitting his head on a corner. Morgan was out cold but Michael didn't care about that. He was about to go over and finish him, but he heard Laurie scream and he decided to go after her instead.

Hotch was on and off. Everything was a blur and his heart beat was drilling his ears. He heard footsteps in the distance and felt someone try to shake him. He opened his eyes and saw Dr. Loomis in front of him. "Agent Hotchner! Wake up! It's me!" Hotch drowsily said, "Dr. Loomis." "Yes! You need to tell me where it is. Where is Michael?" "He's after Laurie. The house across. Hurry." Dr. Loomis nodded his head and left Hotchner to go after Michael. After he left, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spencer and Rossi were still waiting at the house to see if Michael would come. They started to become nervous and had a feeling that Michael wasn't coming. They finally decided to get into the car and drive to the Doyle's house and see if everything is okay. When they parked, they saw ambulances and police cars everywhere. They ran towards the house and saw the paramedics bringing Laurie out on a gurney. As they were coming up to her, they heard a police officer call, "Agents! Two of yours are down!" They turned around and saw that there were paramedics at the house across from them. They ran over and saw them taking away Hotch and Morgan. "What happened?" Rossi asked. "Michael happened." Both of the agents turned around to see Dr. Loomis walking over to them. "Dr. Loomis" Spencer said walking over to him. "What happened?" Rossi asked. "Michael attacked your two agents and went after Laurie." "Then what?" "I shot him eight times and he fell off a second story balcony." "So he's dead." Spencer stated. "No! After I shot him, I went over to check on Laurie. After that I went back over to the balcony and he was gone. All that was left was an imprint in the grass and a blood stain." "How's that possible?" Rossi asked. "Maybe-" Spencer was about to make a theory but Dr. Loomis interrupted him and said, "He's not human! He's a monster!" He then proceeded to walk off. "Where are you going?" Rossi asked. "To find this thing before it kills anyone else." Rossi looked at Spencer and said, "Reid, go to the hospital and I will go get a search team out, okay?" Spencer nodded and then proceeded to get into one of the ambulances and was off.

Thank You for reading my story, please review it! Thank You!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Rossi had arrived at the police station and set up a search team to go out and find Michael. After that he had JJ go make up a template to use to tell and warn everybody. Then he went call Spencer. "This is Dr. Reid?" "Reid, what do you know so far?" "It's not good Rossi." "What's wrong?" "Well, Morgan has a concussion, Hotch was stab once in the chest in the mid axillary line and is currently in and out of consciousness, and, and…" "What is it, Reid?" "Emily is dead." Rossi had to remove the phone away for a moment before bringing it back to his ear and asking, "What did you say?" "Emily's dead, Rossi. Hotchner kept it a secret from us." Rossi had to compose himself before telling Reid, "I'll come down as soon as possible, take care of yourself." He ended the call and put the phone to his mouth. Trying his best not to cry at such a crucial time like this. "What's wrong?" JJ asked him. "I'll tell you later, you better go on air soon, I'll go look for Dr. Loomis." he told her before leaving the police station. As soon as he got into his car, he heard something over the radio he starts sounding like static, and then he hears the Sheriff over the radio saying, "Who was that?" more garbled static happens and the Sheriff continues to say, "Say again. Who is it?" The deputy comes on and says, "Hunt." "Where are you?" "Out by the bakery, moving north on the Scottsville Road." As soon as Rossi heard that he raced out of the parking and towards the location. In the background he heard the Sheriff say, "Get the hell back into town! Come up 17th and meet me by the Bypass." Rossi is driving when he sees Dr. Loomis and the Sheriff fighting over a gun and sees a man dressed just like Michael. He skids the car to a stop and goes to stop the men fighting. When he finally grabs the gun out of both of their hands he turns around just in time to see the man be hit by a police car. They go skidding before hitting another car and bursting into flames. Rossi drops the gun and runs over to the scene. The police officer that crashed crawls out of the car and Rossi and the Sheriff run over to help him up. Rossi looks over to see Dr. Loomis getting a closer look at the man consumed by the fire. "Is it him?" the Sheriff asks. Loomis doesn't answer him. Another police car comes and out pops Deputy Hunt. He rushes over to the rest of us. The Sheriff screams at Loomis, "Is it him or not?" "I don't know!" "Sheriff, we've already caused a scene, we don't need to make it worse. You need to get your men to tell the citizens to get back inside their houses, now!" The Sheriff kicked the car and looked to be in distress "They've found three bodies!" the Deputy brings up. The Sheriff looks at Hunt while Loomis continued to stare in to the fire, transfixed. "Where?" Rossi asks. "Retting was on the radio. They found 'em right across the street from the Doyle house. Three kids." the Deputy stopped for a moment to look at the Sheriff and then say, "One of them is Annie." The Sheriff was motionless for a moment before taking the Deputy with him to go down to the crime scene.

Spencer had been sitting in the waiting room, hoping to get anymore news on his teammates and Laurie Strode. A nurse finally came out and he got up and walked over to her. "How are they?" "Laurie cracked a bone in her ankle. Plus that cut on her arm. She's gonna have a scar." "Is she awake?" "Doctor gave her a double bullet. If she can keep her eyes open she's made out of steel." "Can I talk to her?" "I'm sorry Agent, but she needs her rest. I'm sure you understand?" "Of course, how are my teammates?" "They are slowly recovering. But we don't know when they will wake up." "Can I see them?" "I don't know about that." "Please! This is my team we're talking about." The nurse finally nodded and led him to their rooms, which were next to each other. "Just be quick." she informed him. "I will, thank you." she nodded and then left. Spencer walked into Morgan's room first and saw him laying there, fast asleep. His head was bandaged and he had a few scratches and bruises on him. He stayed with him for a while before going over to Hotch's. He didn't look much better than Morgan, with his slightly paler than normal skin tone. Spencer stayed with him for a while and talked to him. He told him that they would find Michael and put an end to this drama.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Rossi went with the Sheriff, Deputy, and Dr. Loomis to where they found Annie's body. They watched as they rolled out her body and the Sheriff cried over her body. There was nothing they could say to make him feel better. "I have to tell my wife before someone else does." The Sheriff looked over at the Deputy and he said, "Go on home, Sheriff. I'll handle everything." After he said that, the Sheriff looked over at Dr. Loomis and said, "Damn you, what have you done?" "I', sorry." Dr. Loomis told him. "You let him out." the Sheriff spat. Before Rossi could say anything, the Sheriff walked away. "Anything else we can do for you?" the Deputy asked. "If that wasn't Michael Myers burning up in that car, there will be more children slaughtered tonight." Dr. Loomis told him. "He's dead. I saw him." "You saw someone with a mask." "It was him." "I want it to be. But I can't stop until I know that for certain. Until I know he's dead." "You're talking about him like he's some kind of animal." "He was my patient for fifteen years. He became an obsession with me because I discovered that, in fact, there is nothing about him, not conscience nor reason, nothing that is remotely human. An hour ago I stood and fired six shots into him and he got up and walked away. I'm talking about the real possibility that he's still out there." The Deputy just stared at him. "Where are you taking the body?" Rossi asked. "Coroner's office." The Deputy told him. "Have a dentist meet us there in half an hour." Rossi told him before leaving with Dr. Loomis and calling JJ to meet up with them.

Spencer was back in the waiting room, waiting for another report from Rossi, when he saw Rossi and JJ come in with Dr. Loomis and the Deputy. He got up and ran over to them and asked, "What's going on?" "We're going to the autopsy room." JJ answered. "For what?" "We think we may have found Michael Myers." Rossi answered for her, then they continued down the halls to the autopsy room. When they walked into the room, they saw a sheet was put over the body. They all surrounded the table and waited for the coroner to come in. He finally arrived and went to work. When he pulled the sheet off, everyone saw a charred body. Some had to look away for a moment before getting the guts to look back at the body. The coroner was picking at the teeth and then looked up and said, "It's difficult." the Coroner told them. "What do you mean?" the Rossi asked. "Even the gums are charred." He used one of his tools and pointing at a part in the teeth, "Look here. You see, no filings." All the people in the room leaned forward more to see where he was pointing. The coroner put his stuff and looked at everyone, "He's young, maybe seventeen, maybe eighteen." Rossi, JJ, and Reid looked at Dr. Loomis who said, "Michael Myers is twenty-one." "A positive ID means we check x-rays or dental records." "And they're in Smith's Grove." the Deputy said. "That'll take hours." JJ piped up. "There's no other way to know for sure, I'm sorry." "We don't have hours, listen to me we got to assume that Michael Myers is still alive." Dr. Loomis shot back. After he said that, another police officer came in and the Deputy looked over and said, "Everybody goes back out." "We just closed up." the officer told him. "I want a sweep from Chestnut South to the bypass, I want every street, every house, every backyard." the Deputy finished. "Okay, you've got it." "Thank you." Dr. Loomis told the Deputy. "I knew Annie Brackett. The other kids too. And now there may be another boy lying on that slab in there who died because of you. So don't thank me, doctor. Just help me find him. And stop him." "All right." "Any ideas?" "Well, if he was wounded, he might have tried to get home." While the Deputy was busy talking to Dr. Loomis, Rossi pulled Reid to the side and told him, "I'm going with the Deputy again to go look for Michael." "What do you want me to do?" "I want you to stay here and keep me posted on everyones health and to make sure Michael doesn't come here. I need you to protect Laurie, Michael may know where she is." Reid nodded and then walked off to go find Laurie's room. Rossi went over to JJ and told her to go back to the station and for any potential phone calls that may help them. Then Rossi went with the Deputy and Dr. Loomis to the Myers house, because there was a report of a riot going on. When they arrived, they saw a huge group of people in front of the Myers house, they were all shouting and throwing things at the house. They stopped the car and the Deputy said into the walkie talkie, "This is Hunt, get another vehicle at the old Myer's house.45 Lampkin Lane." Dr. Loomis looked at the crowd and said, "The tribe. Three of their own were butchered. This is the wake." Both Rossi and the Deputy looked over at Dr. Loomis and saw that he had pulled out a gun and was loading it. "Heightens my sense of security." Dr. Loomis told the two. The three got out of the car and walked through the crowd to go talk to the police officers already there. The Deputy kept yelling to the people to 'go home' and to 'knock it off' but the people were having none of that. Once one of the police officers came up to them, he told them, "Empty. Plus, we covered the whole east end of town, Gary. Nothing." "Cover it again." the Deputy told him. "He just ain't there." "Cover it again." Once the officer walked away. The three turned to watch the other officers struggling against the yelling, angry crowd. "Haddonfield was a pretty quiet town until tonight. The only shots fired around here were to start the track meet at the high school." the Deputy told Rossi and Dr. Loomis. Dr. Loomis turned and looked at the Myers house. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Tapped one out of the pack. Then felt his trench coat for matches. "But there was one night in 1963. The night Michael Myers murdered his sister. In that upstairs bedroom. With a large butcher's knife." Dr. Loomis added. "I remember. I was sixteen years old." the Deputy told them. The Deputy then reached into his pocket and took out a BIC lighter and handed it to Loomis. Loomis lighted his cigarette and then offered the lighter back to the Deputy. "Keep it." the Deputy told him. "It was on Halloween night. It's his anniversary, Mister Hunt. He's come back." Dr. Loomis told him. "After fifteen years?" "He waited with extraordinary patience. There was a force inside him biding its time. The staff grew accustomed to his immobility and silence. To them he was the perfect patient. He never spoke, he never cried, he never moved. He just waited. The staff was unprepared. They didn't know what he was." "Did you?" Rossi asked him. "I knew." Loomis answered. While they were talking, two teenage boys, manage to slip past the restraining officers and hurried up to the Deputy, Loomis, and Rossi. "Mister Hunt." one of the kids said. "What is it, Craig?" "I'm worried about Bennett Tramer." "He's not home yet." the other teenager said. "He left the party at ten." Craig continued. The Deputy looked at his watch and said, "Just a little after eleven." "He was real drunk." "How old was he?" Rossi asked. "Seventeen." Craig told him. "He had this stupid mask on." Rossi and Dr. Loomis looked at each other. "We're scared something happened to him." "All right, boys." The Deputy told them. "Mister Hunt… we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell our dads we were at a party tonight." "Go on home now." The Deputy told them. After he said that the boys ran off. "Seventeen. Wearing a mask." Dr. Loomis said out loud. "Oh god." The Deputy said. "We better get his dental records." Rossi said before calling Garcia for help.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Please Review and Thank You for reading!

After had the talk with Rossi, he sneaked onto the floor that Laurie was on and sneaked into her room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he heard someone whimpering and looked to see that Laurie wasn't in her bed. He gulped and put his hands up before saying, "Laurie, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid, I am with the BAU and I'm here to help you. I mean no harm. You're safe with me, I promise. Will you please come out." After a few seconds, Laurie finally crawled out of her hiding place and got up. "You're here to help me?" "Yes, yes, I'm here to help you. The police department called us in to help them. I'm here to make sure that you are safe." She nodded and then went to go sit on the bed. "He's coming for me, you know." "That's why I'm here to make sure he doesn't." Laurie snickered at what he told her and said, "You can't stop him. He's not human. I'm as good as dead." Spencer cautiously walked up to her and gently grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and he went to kneel down in front of her. "I promise you, that nothing will happen to you. You have my word." She gave him a smile and then went to go lay down in her bed. Spencer stood up and went to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Laurie asked sitting up all of a sudden with fear in her eyes. "I'm just going to go sit outside of your room. Give you some privacy. Is that okay?" she nodded to his question and went back to lay down on her bed. He closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair next to her room. Rossi, Dr. Loomis, and the Deputy left the Myers house to go to the elementary school near Old Reservoir Road, because Hunt received a phone call about a break-in. When they got there, an officer brought them to one of the classrooms to show them the chaos. There was shards of glass on the floor from the window being broken into. On the floor was a pool of blood. They were in a third grade room. It was decorated with Halloween designs and had rows of desks. Blackboards were lined with crepe paper. The officer continued to take them over to the teacher's desk where a e butcher knife was stuck on top. A piece of paper was stabbed to the desk. On the paper was a crude drawing. A child's in crayon. It had a Mother, Father, Sister, and Brother. They also noticed that the knife was stuck in the figure representing the Sister. "Sister." Rossi said pointing to the picture. "Is that it?" the Deputy asked. "No." the officer said. After he said that he shined his flashlight at the blackboard. Written across the blackboard, in blood, was Samhain. "What is that?" the Deputy asked. "It's gibberish." the officer said. "'Samhain' a Celtic word." Rossi told them. Dr. Loomis walked over to the blackboard and said, "It means 'the Lord of the Dead'. 'The end of summer.'" he turned to look back at the Deputy. "The festival of Samhain. October 31st." The Deputy looked confused and said, "He didn't write that. He couldn't write, could he?" Dr. Loomis leaned closer to the blackboard. Suddenly, the map covering the other half of the blackboard rolls up into the ceiling with a loud SNAP! Everyone in the room jumped. And immediately looked sheepish. "Doctor Loomis." Marion said, the nurse. Dr. Loomis looked over at her surprised. "Yes?" "I have to talk to you." "I didn't recognize you without your uniform. What are you doing here?" "Privately." Dr. Loomis glanced at everyone in the room and then walked to the doorway. Rossi continued to look around the classroom until he heard commotion outside in the hallway. When he went out there, he saw Dr. Loomis arguing and ran over to them. "Hey, hey, what is going on?" "They're sending me back to Smith's Grove." "Do you have a choice?" "No, the Governor ordered it and there is a marshal waiting for us outside." They eventually went outside and Marion and Dr. Loomis got into the car. Rossi went towards the car and told Dr. Loomis, "I'll get you out of this and we'll find him." "Where will you guys look now?" The Deputy shook his head and said, "I don't know." "Neither do I." Dr. Loomis said. "Don't worry about it, we'll find him and stop him." Rossi assured him before the drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Spencer was still sitting outside Laurie's room when he saw Jimmy, the paramedic, walk towards him. Spencer stood up and asked, "Can I help you?" "I just came to see Laurie." Spencer moves to stand in front of the door and says, "I don't think that's a good idea." "Please, just give me five minutes. I have to see her." Jimmy begs with plead in his eyes. Spencer finally nods and moves out of the way. Jimmy thanks him and immediately goes to open the door and go inside. He closes the door behind him and Spencer goes to sit down in his chair again. Spencer sits for a few minutes before he hears struggling and shouting in the room. He jumps up and runs into the room to find Laurie freaking out and Jimmy trying to calm her. He runs over and tries to help him. Janet comes running in and Jimmy orders, "Go get Doctor Mixter, quick!" Janet leaves right away and Spencer and Jimmy go back to comforting Laurie. When Janet didn't return back, Jimmy got impatient and ran off to go look for her. Spencer was to late to question him so he stayed with Laurie. Laurie calms down a little bit and says, "You have to get me out of here or he's going to kill me." Spencer shooshes her and tells her, "Everything is going to be okay." Laurie interrupts him "Something's wrong. Just trust me, please." Spencer was confused of what to do but finally nodded and let her go. Laurie got out of bed and limps over to the door and turns the lights off. She goes back over to her bed and makes the bed look like there's someone sleeping in it. She turns to Spencer, grabs his hand, and drags him out of the room before closing the door behind them. "What are we doing?" Spencer quietly asks her. "Were getting away from Michael." Spencer wraps her arm around his neck to support her and they pass a few doors before going into a random room and shutting the door behind them. Laurie limps over to the telephone to see if it works. She picks it up and Spencer can see the despair in her eyes. She slowly puts the phone back down and slumps to the floor. Spencer goes to catch her and helps her to the floor. "The lines are still down." Laurie mumbles to Spencer. "Still? Why wasn't I notified about this." Spencer asks himself. Spencer grabs his phone and goes to call JJ, on the first ring JJ answers and Spencer says, "JJ I need you to get everyone down to the Memorial Hospital, I think Michael's here." "Alright Spencer, just hang in there. We'll be there soon." Spencer hangs up and puts his phone away and continues to sit with Laurie.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thank You for reading and Please Review it!

Spencer and Laurie have been hiding in the hospital room for a while now and Spencer decides its probably better that they get out of the hospital. He picks up Laurie and goes to open the door. As soon as he steps out, he realizes that the power is out and that only the emergency lights are on. As he's cautiously walking down the hallway he hears footsteps behind him and turns around to see Jill. "Dr. Reid, Laurie. I'm glad I found you guys. I couldn't find anyone else." Jill tells them while walking towards them. Before anyone can say anything, Michael steps out from one of the rooms behind Jill and stabs her in the back with a scalpel. Laurie screams and Spencer looks on with shock. He sets Laurie down and holds her face in his hands. "Listen to me Laurie, I need you to get out of the hospital and go get help. I'll handle Michael. Okay." Laurie shakes her head, disagreeing with his plan but Spencer doesn't care. "You need to do this for me. I'll be fine. Go!" He finally lets her go and she limps away. Spencer turns around to see Michael towards him. Spencer pulls out his gun and points it at Michael. "Michael, put down the knife or I will have to shoot you." Michael doesn't listen and still walks toward him. "Michael, stop!" Michael still doesn't listen and Spencer finally pulls the trigger. The shot doesn't do anything to him, so Spencer decides to continue shooting him until he's out. After he runs out he goes to look for more ammo, but is too late when Michael slashes him across the chest. Spencer lets out a yelp and jumps back from Michael. Michael tries to slice at him again but Spencer blocks it and kicks him as hard as he can in the stomach. The hit doesn't faze Michael and he goes to stab Spencer. Spencer tries to move out of the way but not enough that he skims his arm. Spencer lets out a his and grabs his arm. Spencer trips over his own foot and falls to the ground. He starts crawling away from Michael and clumsily gets back up on his feet and stumbles away. Spencer looks behind him to see where Michael is and is too reckless to see that there is a wheelchair in front of him and runs into it. He falls over it, hitting his face on the floor. His vision is blurry for a second and forces himself to get back up. He sees Michael is only a few feet from him and starts toward the exit door. The door seems to be jammed at first but Spencer puts all of his weight into ramming into it that it finally busts open. When he turns around, he sees Michael right behind him and Michael stabs him in the chest. Spencer looks up in shock and doesn't know what to do but push him in the chest as hard as he can. He makes Michael take the scalpel out of him but he loses his balance and falls down the stairs. Spencer goes unconscious from the impact and Michael goes off to find Laurie.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Rossi races to the hospital with JJ to help out Spencer. JJ tried to call him back but when he didn't answer, she became worried. Rossi tried poorly to reassure her that Spencer was fine, but both her and Rossi knew it wasn't true. As soon as they pull up to the hospital, another car pulls up beside them and they see that it's Dr. Loomis. "What are you doing here?" Rossi asks as he and JJ walk up to him. As soon as they go up to him, they see that he's holding a gun to the Marshals head. They pull out their guns and tell Dr. Loomis to drop his gun. "This was the only way that I could come back. Michael is here. We need to find Laurie." "You're here now Dr. Loomis, you don't need the gun anymore. I'm sure the Marshal will understand and help us, right?" JJ asks him. The Marshal nods and everyone puts their guns down. "Let's go look for everybody." Dr. Loomis says before leading the way into the hospital. JJ and the Marshal go down one corridor while Rossi, Dr. Loomis and Marion stay together to go down another. They walk over to the guard station and glance at the TV monitors. On an exterior view they see Laurie running and on another camera is Michael moving toward her. Dr. Loomis and Rossi spin around and dash for the front door. They come to the front door and see Laurie banging on it. She finally gets it open and falls to the ground but not before Rossi catches her and Dr. Loomis closes the door. The Marshal and JJ come running in and help Laurie and Rossi get up and they all run back over to the guards station. The look at the camera's and see Michael walk right through the glass doors, breaking them. Loomis goes to Michael and shoots him. He hits him and knocks him back, but he still keeps coming. Dr. Loomis shoots him again and Michael falls to his knees. The Marshal and Rossi walk up to Dr. Loomis and stop. Michael kneels, motionless. His arms drop to his sides. The scalpel falls from his hand and then he falls over backward on the floor. Everyone stares and doesn't do anything. The Marshal takes a step toward the body. "Don't." both Dr. Loomis and Rossi tell him. The Marshal stops, looks at everyone, then at the shape. "He's dead." "No he's not. Look at him. He's still breathing." Dr. Loomis tells him. The Marshal finally nods and looks over at JJ. "There's a two-way radio in the Marshal's car. I need you to go outside, get on the radio and call Hunt." "I'm the only one authorized to use that." the Marshal tells him. No one listens to what the Marshal has said and JJ hurries off down the hallway. Rossi helps Laurie to the floor and asks, "Are you all right, Laurie?" She looks at him and then at Dr. Loomis. Dr. Loomis looks over at her and says, "I'm sorry I left you." "Why won't he die?" "He's dying now." After he says that, they all turn to look at Michael's body. When they do that, they see that the Marshal had gone over the body and had been standing over it. "Get away from him!" Dr. Loomis orders him. "He stopped breathing." the Marshal informs them. The Marshal bends down and feels for a pulse. Loomis takes a step forward and shouts, "No!" Suddenly, the shape moves! His hand snaps up and grabs the Marshal by the throat and then hurls him backward. The Marshal staggers across the floor and falls into broken glass on the front door, impaling himself on a jagged shard. Dr. Loomis grabs Laurie and pulls her away with him down a hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Michael slowly and painfully got up and followed after them. As Rossi was running after Dr. Loomis and Laurie, he decided to give them some time and and stopped to wait for Michael. He made sure he still had bullets and his gun was cocked, before he got in his stance and waited for Michael to come around the corner. He knew he was not going to be able to stop him, but at least it would give them time, which they desperately needed. As soon as Michael came into view, Rossi empty the whole round into him, but he just continued to walk, as if the bullets had no effect. Rossi threw down his gun and put his fists up, getting ready for his last fight. Rossi went to go throw a right hook at him and connected with his cheek. Michael went backed off a little but then continued to walk forward. As Rossi went to go punch him again, Michael caught his hand and twisted his arm around to where Rossi dropped to his knees in pain. Rossi looked up into the deep pit of eyes right before the scapel was buried into his throat. Michael continued down the hallway, as Rossi bled out on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Thank you for reading! Please review!

JJ came back into the hospital to find the dead body of the Marshall. She gasped in surprise and went to follow the blood trail down the hall, but was stopped by the commotion of a door slamming open nearby. She screamed in fright and pointed her gun in the direction of the noise, and found that it was none other then Hotch, Morgan, and Spencer, panting from exhaustion. Spencer had a gash on his head and his shirt soaked in blood. Hotch and Morgan were still in their hospital gowns and didn't look too hot. JJ huffed a sigh of relief and ran over to them and asked, "Are you guys okay?! What happened?!" "We don't have time. We have to stop Michael before he gets to Laurie. We need to move." Spencer interjected. JJ nodded, "Okay. You guys stay here and wait for backup." Before they could argue JJ was already running down the hallway before she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing the lifeless body of Rossi. Tears pricked her eyes before she forced them back down and continued down the hallway. She heard screaming and commotion in one room and ran over to it and ran in to find Michael about to stab Laurie. JJ emptied her ammo into him before motioning Laurie to come towards her. Laurie did as she was told and got behind JJ. JJ looked down at Loomis and went to help him but he batted her away and motioned for her to leave. JJ knew what he was going to do and grabbed Laurie before running down the hallway. As the girls were about to turn the corner, they crashed into the boys and fell to the ground. Laurie looked up into Spencer's eyes and engulfed him into a hug. He cried out in pain and she instantly let go of him and pulled back. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Spencer let out a painful laugh and forced a smile towards her before nodding. Before they could do anything else, there was an explosion. Spencer wrapped himself around Laurie to protect her as she let out a scream of surprise. They looked into the flames to see a figure walking towards them. All five of them crawled back out of fright and tried to get up. But their fear was put to rest when the figure fell over and didn't get back up. A sigh of relief escaped all of them before they got up and left the hospital and waited for backup.

The policemen and firemen finally arrived and went right to work. Laurie helped Spencer over to an ambulance while JJ and Morgan helped Hotch out. They couldn't help but smile at the relationship that was blooming between the two on such terrible circumstances. After helping Hotch, JJ went over to Hunt and asked him, "What's the count?" "Eight" he replied before the two just stood there staring at the hospital. "Do you think this is over?" Hunt asked. "Let's hope." JJ replied before walking back over to Hotch's ambulance and leaving with him. Laurie was sitting next to Spencer in the other ambulance as they patched him up. The medic told her, "You can ride in the front." "No, it's okay. I want to be in the back." Laurie said as she looked at Spencer. "If you say so" the Medic said as he climbed out and closed the doors. Laurie leaned back in the other bed next to Spencer and let out a breath while closing her eyes. "You okay?" Spencer asked looking over at her. "Yeah. We made it, Spencer." Laurie looked over at him and reached out to touch his hand. He looked down at her hand and hesitantly closed his around hers. She cracked a small smile to him before turning her head to look at the clinic one last time, before leaning into Spencer as he pulled her closer. "I can lie down. I can go to sleep now" she mumbled into his shoulder before falling into a deep sleep.

This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it! I've been thinking about writing another one but with a Scream crossover. What do you think about that? Well, hope you liked the story!


End file.
